Sonic TNG Kyouryuger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When the Nightmare Army attacks, the children of the Sonic Heroes become the new Kyouryugers


Hello, people of DA and FanFiction! Nathan with a new story called Sonic TNG Kyouryuger, basically the Sonic TNG Kids become the new Kyouryugers

I don't own the Sonic TNG Kids, Cmara does, Toei and Bandai Japan owns Super Sentai. J.G Quintel owns Regular Show and CAPCOM owns Mega Man I own my ShadOuge son, Midnight

Benson had finished another day of work, dealing with Mordecai and Rigby, when he got home, he was bonked on the head and knocked out. The attacker looked like a demonic knight holding a sword.

"No answer from Benson's phone, and I checked his home, but he wasn't there." said Saint as he checked his cellphone

"If Benson should have called in sick, we would have known." said Stanley.

"If Benson's not here, does that mean we get the day off?" said Rigby

The moment Rigby finished that sentence a girl arrived.

"Candelilla!" said Skips

"Hi, Skips! Long time, no see, old chum!" Candelilla chirped

**GABURINCHO!**

_Dinosaurs plus Mobians, when these 2 beings collide, they become the greatest team on the planet! KITTE ODOROKE!"_

Midnight: "Zyuden Sentai,"

All 5: "Kyouryuger!"

**(Cue song: "Ale, Ale! Kyouryuger!" by Showgo Kamada)**

**(instrumental OP)**

**Logo appears**

**(****Ikuokunen mo mae no sekai wa Daichi tsunagatteita mitai ni**) it shows the Kyouryugers, Zero, Saint, Sharp, Midnight, Anna and Stanley in their Kyoryuger forms

( **Sorezore no tabi wo shiteita fighter, Onaji yume mite chikara wo awasete**) It shows their allies, Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man, HFG and Thomas , Mya and Breeze as KyouryuCyan and KyouryuGrey, Topaz as KyouryuViolet, Mike Mongoose as KyouryuSilver, and Jeff the Killer as KyouryuNavy

**(****Kikoeru ka kyoryu spirit****Kawaru nara stepping gekiatsu fire! Brave In!**) it then shows the villains, and the heroes activate their Zyudenchi and become their Kyouryuger forms.

(**A****l****e, a****l****e! Chuuihou! Gacchiri kamitsuite ****A****l****e, a****l****e! Tune up! Kokoro made gattai da )** it shows the new Kyouryugers fighting Zomborgs, and Midnight becomes KyouryuRed Carnival, even turning into Samba, Macho, Western and Kung-Fu Carnival forms.

(**Kiseki sae makiokose**) it shows the Zyudenryu, and the Zyuden Giants, Kyouryujin, PteraidenOh, Plezu-Oh, Spinodaioh, Gigant BragiOh, and all the Kyoryuzin Formations

(**Zyuden Sentai, Kyouryuger!**) The Kyouryugers then slash the screen with their sword weapons

Chapter 1: THE'RE HERE! The new Kyouryugers!

"Hey, Skips, who is that girl?" said Zero

"This is my sister figure, Candelilla." Said Skips

"Hey, you're the former member of the Deboss Army!" said Stanley

"So, Skips, care to explain?" said Midnight

"You guys are this world's Kyouryugers. And you must protect your world from the Darkness Army, lead by Demon Lord Zandron."

"Midnight, you are KyouryuRed, Saint is KyouryuBlack, Sharp is KyouryuBlue, Zero is KyouryuGreen, Anna is KyouryuPink and Stanley is KyouryuGold."

Luckyruo then hands Zero, Saint, Sharp, Midnight and Anna each a grey colored Gaburevolver while Stanley got the GaburiChanger

Luckyruo then said "There are 6 Zyudenryu you can team up with, Gabutyra the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Parasagun the Parasauralaphus, Stegochi the Stegosaurus, Zakutor the Velociraptor, Dricera the Triceratops and Pteragodon the Pterodactyl."

"I guess I'm training with Gabutyra." Said Midnight

"Dibs on Parasagun!" said Saint

"Stegochi, called it!" Sharp said

"Dibs on Zakutor!" Said Zero

"Dricera is mine!" said Anna

"Hey, how come Stanley doesn't get to fight Pteragodon?" said Rigby "It's because Utsusemimaru is mine and Annie's great-great-great-grandpa." said Stanley. "Correct, Stanley and Anna are related to Utsusemimaru by blood heritage, so the KyouryuGold powers are Stanley's inheritance." said Skips as Anna nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere, in the Darkness Army's Nightmare Castle...

"Alright, I got him." said a voice that sounded like Sasuke Uchiha, this was Zerogan, the master swordsman of the Darkness Army as he brought in Benson's unconcious form.

"You're late, Zerogan." said Adrox, the master gunslinger. He looked General Schwarz mixed with Damaras

"Put a sock in it, Adrox." said Zerogan, he looked like DeluKnight with Zeltrax's head. In his hand was a sword that resembled Dark Repulser

"How about the both of you put a sock in it?" said Zalkor, the master of magic

"Why don't the 3 of you shut your mouths before I sew them shut?!" Snapped Aeodan, the master scythe user

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" yelled a voice that sounded like Alucard's mixed with Hollow Ichigo's voice, they saw a demon that looked like Debo Virusun with draconic wings and Monster Form Basco Ta Jolokia's head. This was Zandron, the leader.

"Aah, Zandron-sama!" said Aeodan

"We apologize for our rudeness." said Zerogan.

"I accept your apologies." said Zandron as he looked at the 4 "Now we use Benson's rage to create a siesmic detonator, which will cause a earthquake that'll level the city!"

"Yes," said a Nightmare Kaijin "And there is nobody who can stop us."

(South Pines Park)

"BRAVE IN!" Said Stanley as he pressed 2 buttons on the positive sides of the Pteragodon Zyudenchi and Stanley inserted it into the Gaburichanger **"Gaburincho!~Pteragodon!" **announced the Gaburichanger and Stanley said "Kyouryu Change!" he pulled on the back, causing it to emit shamisen/guitar music until Stanley then spoke "Fire!" as he turned into a Pteranodon themed Kyouryuger _"_ The Thundering Warrior, KyouryuGold!" he spoke as he posed and he spoke "Zandar Thunder, rend asunder!" and a sword appeared in Stanley's hand and he gave it a few swings as Saint, who had managed to finish with Anna and Zero watch him. "He's good." said Zero as Midnight arrived with Sharp "Done." said Midnight in unison with Sharp as they got some water

At the house, Skips saw that the Nightmare Army had captured Benson, and are using his anger to fuel a detonator

"They're using Benson as some kind of...fuel source!" said Skips

"I can tell." said Rigby "Guy yelled at us so loud, we went deaf for a couple hours."

"Oh, dear." said Midnight

"At this rate, they'll level the town!" said Anna

"Let's go!" said Stanley, as he styled his hair into a ponytail. "We got monsters to fight, and a friend to save!"

"RIGHT AWAY!" said the others as they grabbed their team jackets and put them on before dashing out the door.

At the town district, the people were being attacked by the Nightmare Amy grunts, the Zomborgs, they looked like the Putrids from PR Wild Force, but red and grey with Nanashi Renju heads

That was when the 6 Kyouryugers arrived.

"We won't let you harm any more innocent people!" said Midnight

With that, they took out their Zyudenchi

"Brave In!" they spoke as they pressed 2 buttons on the positive sides of their Zyudenchi, and inserted them into their Gaburevolvers and Gaburichanger

"**GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!"**

"**GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!"**

"**GABURINCHO! STEGOCHI!"**

"**GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!"**

"**GABURINCHO! DRICERA!"**

"**GABURINCHO! PTERAGODON!"**

"Kyouryu Change!" said all 6 Kyouryugers, and the core 5 spun the barrels of their Gaburevolvers while Stanley pulled on the back of his Gaburichanger, Stanley did a kabuki themed dance while the core 5 did a samba themed dance

"Fire!" they spoke

With that, the core 5 squeezed the triggers of their Gaburevolvers, while Stanley released the back of his Gaburichanger, that's when energy made Zyudenryu heads appeared, they bit once, forming the suit, then another time, forming the helmet

"**MECCHA MUCHO!"**

Thier right arms formed spiked armor, the core 5 having silver armor while Stanley had gold Armed On armor, the 5 Kyouryugers summoned their weapons at will.

"Hear our roar!" said Midnight

"The Fanged Warrior! KyouryuRed!" said Midnight

"The Hotshot Warrior! KyouryuBlack!" said Saint

"The Armored Warrior! KyouryuBlue!" said Sharp

"The Slashing Warrior! KyouryuGreen!" said Zero

"The Thundering Warrior! KyouryuGold!" said Stanley

"The world's strongest Brave!" said all 6

"Zyuden Sentai," said Midnight

"KYOURYUGER!" said all 6 Kyouryugers

"Cutting down evil in God's name!" said Stanley

"It'll be wild!" said Midnight "Just try and stop all six of us!"

(OST: "Ale, Ale! Kyouryuger!" Instrumental version)

Midnight drew his Gabutyra fang, and began to beat down multiple Zomborgs "GABUTYRA ROCK-BURSTING PUNCH!" said Midnight as he bashed them

"Stegochi Shield!" said Sharp as he used his weapon to punch Zomborgs in the gut, and used wrestling moves.

"Parasa Shot!" said Saint as he fired a few blasts

"Zakutor Slasher!" said Zero as he slashed away with his 3-bladed claw weapon.

"Dricera Lance!" said Anna as she thrusted with her weapon.

"**THUNDER!" **announced the Zandar Thunder

"Raiden Shougeki Ha!" said Stanley as he then sent a destructive shockwave of lightning

Some Zomborgs got defeated

"Gaburicalibur!" said Midnight as he drew his sword weapon, and began slashing away, and he inserted a Gabutyra Zydenchi inside the jaw part

"**GABURINCHO!"**

Midnight then pumped the grip, causing the blade to glow red

"Zyuden Brave Slash!" said Midnight as he swung his weapon

"**VAMOLA!"**

With that, a red sword beam came from his Gaburicalibur, and sliced the Zomborgs in half

"I'll go save Benson!" said Stanley as he took off.

"We'll deal with the Zomborgs!" said Zero

Stanley then arrived to where Benson was inside, a capsule.

"Hang on," said Stanley "I'll get you out of there."

With that, Stanley drew his Zandar Thunder and slashed the door, setting Benson free.

"Ugh...my head." said Benson

"Relax." said Stanley "You were being held captive."

"Stanley?" said Benson "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is." said Stanley as he helped Benson to his feet

"Thanks for the save." said Benson

"No problem." said Stanley.

A hooded figure watched this and got angry.

"I got him, guys." said Stanley

"Benson!" said Anna

"I'm glad you're safe." said Midnight

"Not for long, he isn't." growled a voice.

That's when the hooded figure removed his hood.

"Oh, no!" said Benson "That's the Nightmare Kaijin that kidnapped me!"

The monster looked like a mix of a raccoon and a blue-jay, his mouth was a beak, and his arms were furry, and he had a racoon tail.

"I am Mordeby Nightmare!" said the monster

"It was made from a feather from Mordecai and a strand of fur from Rigby." said Benson. "It's powers are putting people under illusions, and powerful versions of Punchies, and that "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" thing Mordecai and Rigby do."

"I put Benson under an illusion in where it is against the law to yell at employees, and built up his anger to create a siesmic detonator." said Mordeby Nightmare "But since you foiled Zandron-sama's plot, I'm gonna work all my anger out on you, new Kyouryugers!"

"He's gonna attack! Get ready!" said Stanley

(OST: "Shadows" by Tragedy Machine

"Sonic OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Mordeby Nightmare as he sent soundwaves at the heroes

"DUCK!" said Stanley as he evaded the attack with the others.

"Man, he's slippery!" said Anna.

"Focus your attacks on him!" said Midnight

"Yessir!" said Saint as he aimed his Gaburevolver at Mordeby Nightmare and put a 2nd Parasagun Zyudenchi in

"**GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN+PARASAGUN!"**

Saint then spun the barrel "Zyuden Brave Finish!" said Saint as he squeezed the trigger

"**VAMOLA! GAGAN! GAGA~AN!"**

And Mordeby Nightmare got knocked back a few feet

"Everyone, combine your weapons!" said Midnight

"Three Zyudenchi, loaded!" said Stanley as he loads 3 Pteragodon Zyudenchi into his Zandar Thunder.

"Brave In!" said Midnight as he activated the Kentrospiker Zyudenchi and threw it into the air.

"**KENTROSPIKER!" **

The weapons combined to form a spear of sorts

"Kentrospiker!" said the 4 Kyouryugers as they launched Midnight into the air

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" said Midnight as he threw it

"RAIDEN ZANKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Stanley as he rode the Kentrospiker like a surfboard

"**SPIKOOM!"**

"**ZANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR THUNDER!"**

The combined attacks struck Mordeby Nightmare

"_**INCONCIVABLE!"**_

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Alright, we won!" said Saint

"Hang on. Usually, the monster of the day grows to giant size." said Benson.

"_Meus Vita, rege, pro nefario coepto..." _said a voice in Latin as Mordeby Nightmare grew to giant size.

"Whoa! He's massive!" said Anna

Midnight took out a Gabutyra Zydenchi "Brave In!" he said as he activated it "Come get it, Gabutyra!"

Gabutyra bit down on the giant Zyudenchi, causing his head crest to rise

"**GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!"**

Anna and Sharp activated their Zydenchi

"Dricera, go for it!" said Anna

"You too, Stegochi-san!" Said Sharp

"**GABURINCHO! DRICERA!"**

"**GABURINCHO! STEGOCHI!"**

A spike on Stegochi's back rose, and Dricera's tail extended

"OK, here goes!" said Midnight

"Kamitsuki Gattai!" said all 5 Kyouryugers

Gabutyra bit down on Dricera's Zydenchi

"**GABURINCHO! DRICERA!"**

Then Stegochi's

"**GABURINCHO! STEGOCHI!"**

The Zyudenchi returned to their respective Zyudenryu

"**GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!"**

That's when Dricera and Stegochi formed the arms, while Gabutyra formed the body and legs, as they combined a "Ha! Ha! Sim Ha-Ha!" played and the helmet attached to the head "**Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"**

"**KYOURYUZIN!"**

(OST: "Kyouryuzin!")

"Kansei! Kyouryuzin!" said all 5 Kyouryugers

With that, Mordeby Nightmare began fighting Kyouryuzin

"**GOREN ZYUDENKEN!"**

The Stegochi Shield turned into a sword as the Kyouryugers drew their Gaburicaliburs

"Goren Zyudenken!" said all 5 Kyouryugers

With that, Kyouryuzin slashed at Mordeby Nightmare, until the monster grabbed the sword and pushed Kyouryuzin aside

"**PTERAIDEN-OH!"**

That's when Pteragodon entered it's Zyuden Giant form, Pteraiden-Oh

"Everyone, combine with Pteragodon to form Raiden Kyouryuzin, and we'll finish this punk off!" said Stanley

"Alright!" said Midnight

"Raiden Kamitsuki Gattai!" said All 6 Kyouryugers

With that, Kyouryuzin's helmet detached and moved to the Gabutyra tail, which closed and detached as Pteragodon attached onto Kyouryuzin's back, and the tail attached onto the back as the head formed the helmet

"**RAIDEN KYOURYUZIN!"**

(OST: "KyouryuGold! IZA!" Instrumental version by JAM PROJECT)

"Kansei! Raiden Kyouryuzin!" said Stanley

"You really think that oversized tincan can stop me?" said Mordeby Nightmare

"Better," said Stanley "Raiden Kyouryuzin has the power to reduce you to atoms."

Mordeby Nightmare then charged, but he got throttled.

That's when the Goren Zyudenken got coated in lightning.

"Zyudenken!" said all 6 Kyouryugers "Inazuma Brave Finish!"

That's when Raiden Kyouryuzin took to the skies, and sliced through Mordeby Nightmare with a powerful chop

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mordeby Nightmare as he fell backwards

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"That was Brave!" said Midnight

"Yosha!" said Anna

"The next time that this Zandron guy messes with us, we'll mess with him!" said Stanley

Afterwards, Stanley was busy charging his Zyudenchi at the Spirit Box.

"Alright, everyone!" said Benson "I expect a lot of initative, so let's get to work!"

Mordecai, Pops and Skips raked the leaves, Muscle Man and HFG watched the snack bar, Thomas was scraping gum off the park

"Wait, where's Rigby?" said Saint

"He's answering a phonecall." said Benson.

"From who?" said Anna

"Eileen." said Mordecai

"They make a cute couple." said Zero.

Mordecai chuckled

"Yeah. I guess so." said Mordecai.

Rigby then polished the cart using turtle wax.

And everyone continued with their work.

(ED Song: "Ai wo Torimodose" by Animetal USA)

(It shows the Kyouryugers racing on their Dienochaser motorcycles)

**YOU WA SHOCK!**

**The sky is falling with the power of love  
YOU WA SHOCK!  
And now it's falling into my open heart**

**Even if you tried to tie my burning heart up with a chain  
Oh, it's no use now  
Anyone who gets in the way will fall with one touch of a finger**

**Oh you have got to protect our love  
Lost your way back to tomorrow  
I don't want to see a face that has forgotten how to smile  
Oh yes you left now, protecting our love  
Will you find your way back to tomorrow?  
Show us the way to get our love back!**

Next time on _Sonic TNG Kyouryuger_

Rigby is framed!

Benson-"We need to find out what is impersonating Rigby, otherwise, we'll all be in trouble!"

And the criminal is a new Nightmare Kaijin

Chameleon Nightmare-"I'll destroy you all!"

Can they stop this creepy chameleon?

Find out in chapter 2: Whoa! The Impersonated Raccoon!


End file.
